


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS]Esempio Negativo

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 双双到并盛当英语老师的梗。原本是9月10号教师节的灵感，不过咨询了意大利小百科的基友之后被告知意大利的教师节是10月5号（不过似乎那边没什么人重视……就没管时间了OTL）迪诺到并盛是原作剧情，右边的老鲨则出自漫画33卷番外。
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	[家教KHR/马鲛/DS]Esempio Negativo

斯库瓦罗在下班之后接到迪诺的短信。

当然并不是真的下班，因为准确来说巴利安是7×24工作制，尤其是当首领需要的时候，上至作战队长下至跑路小兵，都必须随时随地待命。

但现在斯库瓦罗正在准备出差，几个小时后他就要飞往日本。因为某些原因上头让他潜入并盛，虽然他牢骚满腹，但也不得不抱怨着服从。毕竟纵观整个（不怎么靠谱的）暗杀部队，他可能是唯一一个患有工作强迫症的人了。

而这种时候，他收到了迪诺的短信。内容很简单，加百罗涅的专车就在巴利安驻地大门口，只需花几分钟踏入车门即可。

这种时间，这种场合，他叹了口气。他了解迪诺，即使那家伙是个蠢货。

车开过大片郊外的旷野，停在老城区的一个路口。斯库瓦罗关上车门，看着法拉利跑车扬长而去。路灯适时地在头顶点亮，然后是第二盏和第三盏，仿佛魔法世界中邓布利多刚用完打火机（至于他为什么会知道邓布利多……都是因为有些人一把年纪还非要看童话电影）。斯库瓦罗望向灯光点亮的方向，他依稀记得这个路口，也知道路灯指引的去向。他沿着无人的街道继续向前走。

在道路的尽头，他看到迪诺明亮的金发。

“你搞什么。”暗杀者对着大佬就是一拳。这一拳轻轻地砸在大佬的肩上，力道甚至不足以推倒一只咖啡杯，然而大佬华丽地失去平衡，在一个行云流水的720°逆时针翻转之后一头撞在三米开外的石柱上。

斯库瓦罗想改行，当个优秀的外科医生，打开面前这人的头盖骨，看看是否有小脑存在。

大佬扶着墙站起来，像是什么也没有发生那样露出明亮的笑容，照亮了半个漆黑的街道。

“你还记得这里吗？”

“嘁。”杀手不屑地哼了一声，“我又不是你。”

然后大佬笑起来，伸出手去抓住他的手，就这样拉着他一路走去。

他当然记得这里，即使他待在这个地方的时间并不长。学校似乎已经废弃依旧，校舍和广场都死寂而空旷，除了落叶和灰尘似乎什么也没有。在指环战之前，这个弱肉强食的地方是他对于“学校”唯一的记忆。

他对弱肉强食这个概念并不很有体会——很大程度上是因为那时他已经开始在各地修行，鲜少在学校里出现；另一方面也是因为他早已出类拔萃，置身于黑手党子弟们的顶端。

因此斯库瓦罗很难想象当时的迪诺在这里度过了怎样的时光。

迪诺一边走，一边像导游那样那样喋喋不休。

“啊，那个平房，我在那里躲过两次，后来被发现了就不敢再去了……那边的实验室，曾经有个家伙把我关在里面到深夜，我快被吓死啦！Reborn还说开锁也是一种修行，根本打不开嘛！……最后还是靠学校的保安爷爷夜里巡查的时候开了门……还有那个花园，在那儿被揍过一回……”

斯库瓦罗越听越尴尬，脑门上的黑线已经快要具现化。

迪诺感到他的手被握紧了一些，这让他心里有一点温暖。

“……如果你要说怀念这些，我就把你这只手砍了。”斯库瓦罗干巴巴地说。

迪诺觉得自己心中的温暖被冻死了。然而他还给对方一个笑容。

“我并不怀念被欺负的日子，如果你非要这样问的话……但我怀念那个时候幼稚的自己。有个恶劣的家伙说得没错，那时我确实很天真，是个什么都不知道的大少爷。”

恶劣的家伙哼了一声，但没有放开手。

迪诺微笑着把他拉到一堵普通的围墙面前。

斯库瓦罗皱起眉。这是一面普普通通的墙，比其他的墙稍微高一点，翻墙出校的孩子通常都不会选择它，而斯库瓦罗并不在乎这个，因此这面墙在那个年代几乎成为他自己外出的必经之路——因为他不喜欢被人干扰，而这里正好没几个人愿意来。后来校方在围墙上安装了铁丝网，把学校变得更像一个集中营之后，他便再也没有翻过这堵墙。。

“我那时喜欢翘课，然后跑到这里来晒太阳睡觉。”迪诺微微仰头，看着墙体上方已经锈烂了的铁丝，仿佛那里有阳光落下来，“这里没什么人，而且可以照到太阳，因此我经常在这里偷偷的……躲开学校里其他会找麻烦的家伙们，享受难得的安静时光。”

斯库瓦罗面无表情地听他说。

“不过有一天，我在这里遇到一个恶劣的家伙——老实说我挺打击的，因为这说明知道这个秘密基地的还不止我一个，这种感觉就好像珍藏的宝贝被第二个人发现了一样……不过当时我没有时间想那么多啦！因为那个恶劣的家伙，他真的很可怕，尤其是当我意识到这就是学校传闻里特别可怕的人——我当时只以为我一定又会被揍……但是这并没有发生，而且我很快发现这个人肯定和我一样是翘了课，因为他从围墙外面回来，身上还在流血。”

“谁会揍你那种废柴软脚虾——”斯库瓦罗脱口问出，迪诺摆摆手让他别插嘴，然后继续说下去。

“我企图劝说他先处理一下伤口，因为在流血嘛！很吓人的好不好！……但是对方根本不想理我，还顺带嘲笑磕一下我的身份，然后就这么走了……那个时候其实超受打击的啦，不仅是自己被否定了，连自己的理念和好意也被一起否定掉了……再后来我在宿舍大厅差点又被打的时候，这家伙突然出现一刀砍了那个要揍我的人，我才再次遇到这家伙，当然这一次更可怕啦！他在我心中的形象简直像是什么恶魔一样，让我下定决心一定要从这个破学校里逃走……然后我就真的这么做了，后来又发生了很多事，最后才意识到自己的天真，才终于接受了现实……从某种意义上说，那个又恶劣又可怕的家伙是奇妙的契机呢。”

“所以呢？被吓得从学校跑回家可不是什么值得炫耀的事，这只能说明你果然是个软脚虾。”剑士虚起眼睛，仿佛迪诺记忆里最严厉的教师。但迪诺已经不是当年的中学生，也不再惧怕这位短暂的同期，何况此刻他们的手还握在一起。

“不，我只是……怎么说呢……”迪诺抓了抓后脑勺，“那时我还非常痛恨黑手党的身份，也完全不想介入那些家族纠纷，所以看到那样子的你实在……打个比方的话，就好像评选‘未来绝对不想成为的人’然后第一个就会想到的那种形象……”

看到杀手的嘴角已经扯成了下弧线，迪诺知道他该住口了，但他不争气的嘴却好像失去了控制，噼里啪啦地把当年那些幼稚的想法一五一十倒豆子。“没办法嘛，你那个时候真的超可怕的好吗！……而且我那时候又很讨厌黑手党……所以看到你的样子，心里唯一的想法就是，今后无论如何也不能变成这样，呆在这个地方是没有未来的，我一定要离开这里，到更远的地方去……”

“哼哼哼。”这笑声让迪诺背后发麻——他甚至已经感到身上的肌肉本能地绷紧了，因为面前这个看起来又高又瘦的长发男人很可能会一拳打爆他的下巴。斯库瓦罗抿着嘴打量着迪诺的脸，仿佛要从他惊悚的表情上看出什么门道，又仿佛饥饿的野兽正在斟酌要怎么下口。

“我对这地方没什么想法。”斯库瓦罗说，“我不在乎它开不开除我，但是我需要一个落脚点，一个可以让我来去自由的住所。所以我偶尔还会在这个鬼地方出现那么几天，其他时间都在校外修炼剑术。这个墙很容易翻越（迪诺：什么，你认真的？！），别人也不会从这儿经过——我不怕被看到，但要对付垃圾太浪费时间了。然后有一天，我在这里遇到一个什么都不知道的笨蛋大少爷。这个人明明拥有黑手党世界的一切背景和身世，却天真得像个淹死在蜂蜜里的虫子（迪诺：你确定虫子吃蜂蜜？），他竟然还会关心一个随时可以杀掉他的人身上有没有受伤……十足的废物。那时我就在想，今后无论如何也不能变成这种样子，这个地方是没有未来的，我一定要离开这里，到更高的地方去。然后我就去找到彭格列，告诉他们我要挑战剑帝杜尔。”

迪诺的嘴张得老大，几乎可以塞进山本武的棒球。斯库瓦罗白了他一样，露出嘲讽的轻笑，就像他当年在这堵墙下面看到迪诺的时候一样，然后用拳头捶了捶大佬的右肩：“看来还真是各种反面教材。”

而迪诺只想亲吻他。

于是他就这么做了。大佬捉住那只落在他肩上的左手，没有温度的机械包裹在冰冷的皮质手套之中，迪诺紧紧地将手指扣进对方的指缝里，将那只手的主人拉近，然后凑近那张不耐烦的脸，直到他们的嘴唇贴在一起。

迪诺希望自己穿得足够用温暖，好让他可以用天空的温度去感染那个冷冰冰的情人。

多年以前，当他们因为翘课在这堵墙下面相遇的时候，少年们眼里只有来自另一个世界的同龄人，并且发誓不想和对方有任何交集。

无人设想结局如此这般亲密。

工作上瘾的暗杀者先一步结束了亲吻。

“你不会只是想要叙旧才叫我的来的吧。”

迪诺忍着没继续，掏出手机看了看时间，和预计的不差多，天色已经晚了，远处的夜空里若隐若现浮起半个月亮，这是没有星星的时节，让迪诺开始怀念当年的日光。他让两人分开一些，跺了跺脚。

“还真是叙旧。这个学校的所有者两年前欠了高利贷，把这片地拿去做了抵押，债权人打算在这里修个赌场。不过有位了不起的黑手党人士抢先把这片地买了下来……明年这里将会修建一座对公众开放的、带花园的私人图书馆。我就想在动工之前回来看看。”

“竟然会投资图书馆，你真的是加百罗涅的十代首领吗？”

“慈善项目也是必要的投资啊。就当打扮自己。”名正言顺的十代首领将对方的质疑轻描淡写带过，“然后我要在图书馆里装满当年我们用过的课本。”

“一本都没看过吧你。”杀手不屑地嗤笑，大佬趁机揽上他的腰，企图再索取一个甜蜜的拥抱，但斯库瓦罗抵住他的手，那只冰冷的手掌又恢复了机械的本能，押着他的胳膊肘把迪诺痛得龇牙咧嘴，“没事我先回去了，明天要去并盛。”

“一起啊。”大佬揉着吃痛的胳膊，眉毛皱成毛毛虫，“找你过来当然已经跟彭格列确认过行程啦——”

“送你大爷，老子可是要去日本。”

“知道。”迪诺变魔术般地从衣兜里掏出一本日本高中英语教材递给他，宛如真诚的情信，“我家有专门航班的嘛。我也有事要去并盛走一趟，连工作证件都办好了。明天开始我们就是同——事啦。”

斯库瓦罗板着脸翻开那本新崭崭的日文书，里面赫然夹着两枚并盛高中的教师证件。他想混账跳马总是如此多事不如一把撕了，但转念一想这很可能是拜托云雀恭弥帮忙的东西——他并没有蠢到去招惹彭格列的云守。

他只好把那个伪造证件拿起来，上面是一眼就能辨认的合成照片。依稀能看出旧时的眉眼，明明二十几岁却又宛如中学生般的幻景，杀手狠戾地板脸，大少爷笑得灿烂。

斯库瓦罗将证件放进自己的衣袋中，看着身边一脸计划通的大佬，叹了口气。

“……肯定过不了两天。我们这种人根本不适合什么学校。我当年一页书都没看过。”

“九年前一起翘课的小混蛋们居然还一起去当老师了，这本身就是最贴切的反面教材嘛。”

迪诺伸手将他揽进臂弯，从杀手上翘的嘴角偷到一个轻吻。

-end


End file.
